The present invention relates to a new and distinct Distylium plant, botanically known as Distylium myricoides and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RLH-DM1ER’.
The new Distylium plant originated from a cross-pollination in March, 2008 in Seneca, S.C. of Distylium myricoides ‘Lucky Charm’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Distylium myricoides as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Distylium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Seneca, S.C. in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Distylium plant by semi-hardwood and hardwood stem cuttings in a controlled environment in Seneca, S.C. since September, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Distylium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.